


An Unbreakable Bond

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, comfort sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: AJ needed some comfort and reassurance from his best friend.





	An Unbreakable Bond

Howie relaxed on the bed of his hotel room, sighing softly. He and the others were working out the kinks with New Kids about their upcoming combined tour they were doing together. He was excited and couldn't wait to see the fans and make history. Howie was almost asleep when there knock hit his door, grumbling he grabbed his bottoms and put them on before unlocking the door and opening it, getting a surprise. 

"Alex, what's wrong?" Howie asked, seeing the scared look on his best friend's face. 

"Can I come in?" AJ asked. 

"Yes of course." Howie said, stepping to the side to let AJ in. 

Once the younger man was in, Howie shut and locked the door. He was worried about his best friend, moving over to him and wrapping hands around AJ's arms. 

"Hey, what's going on?" 

AJ was quiet for a moment looking down at his hands, Howie going crazy with the quietness. Howie huffed softly before moving his friend over to the bed sitting down with him and letting AJ open up on his own time. 

"Did you fall off again?" Howie asked. 

AJ shook his head before finally looking up at the man who had been his best friend for years and something even more over the last few years. 

"Alex, talk to me please." Howie pleaded, running his hand over the younger man's cheek. 

AJ sighed contently and closed his eyes feeling the warm and loving hand on his face, knowing exactly what that hand was capable of. 

"Howie, am I good enough for love?" AJ finally spoke. 

Howie's eyes went wide before moving them so they were facing each other, his hands holding AJ's tattooed ones. 

"Yes you are, more then good enough." Howie firmly spoke. "You are an amazing person and for all the stumbles and falls you've been through you have gotten back up each time and continued to push through." 

AJ stayed silent as Howie spoke, letting the words and soft touches fill him with love and warmth. He knew he was over thinking everything but couldn't help himself. 

"Does this have something to do with Rochelle?" Howie asked. 

AJ nodded. "I want to ask her to marry me but I'm afraid." 

Howie's grin couldn't have gotten any bigger then it already was. "AJ that's amazing!" 

AJ looked at the happiness on his best friend's face, giving his first small smile since he got there. 

"Do you think she'll say yes?" AJ asked. 

"Yes absolutely!" Howie reassured. "I can see how much she loves and cares about you, how you both lean on each other for love, comfort, and support." 

AJ went quiet for a moment before looking at the older man sitting in front of him, the two had a special bond that only their girls knew about, not even the other boys knew about what AJ and Howie had done and still did at times behind closed doors. 

"Wha...What about us?" AJ asked, looking into Howie's beautiful brown eyes. 

Howie said nothing as he pulled the younger man over to him, kissing AJ lovingly. AJ responded instantly, tongues dueling as hands roamed before the two men pulled away, panting softly and looking into each others eyes. 

"I will always be here for you, Rochelle and Leigh know what we do but know they come first." 

"So I can come to you, even after I'm married?" AJ asked, biting his lower lip. 

"Yes of course!" Howie nodded, pulling the younger man into his arms feeling AJ relax against him. 

Howie's hand made its way into AJ's short hair, rubbing it gently as his best friend cling to him as if his life depended on it. 

"I will always be here for you Alex and I will always love you." Howie cooed softly. "I knew one day we would both find our soulmates, but that didn't mean I would ever push you out or away." 

"Do you think the girls will ever ask us to end what we have?" AJ asked, sitting up to look at the older man. 

"I don't see that happening, but the four of us have had this conversation and agreed to end it if they ever felt uncomfortable about our relationship." 

AJ nodded knowing that was the agreement and knew he would always put Rochelle first. The two went quiet for awhile, Howie just tracing his fingers down AJ's arms and face gently knowing how much the younger man loved it. 

AJ could feel himself starting to get heavy with sleep and so could Howie. 

"Baby, you ready for bed?" Howie asked. 

AJ nodded softly looking up at his other love. "Ca..can I comfort suck please?" 

Howie felt his cock twitch and nodded. The two separated long enough for Howie to drop his pants and boxers, grinning seeing AJ already licking his lips. Howie crawled back onto the bed before kissing AJ again and settling down on his side. AJ quickly moved down to Howie's cock, sighing softly feeling the older man's hand in his hair.

"Suckle baby boy, I'll see you in the morning." Howie cooed gently, letting out a soft moan feeling the warm mouth slide onto his now harden cock. 

Howie pulled the blanket up over them making sure AJ could still breathe knowing his best friend would be on his cock the rest of the night. 

"AJ I love you so much and you will always have part of my heart." Howie said, his eyes closing. 

AJ pulled off just long enough to nuzzle against Howie's stomach. "I love you as well Howie and so grateful to have you in my life." 

AJ went back to Howie's cock falling asleep, suckling gently throughout the night. Their bond was unbreakable and would hold strong no matter what life brought into their lives.


End file.
